Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by HettyScetty97
Summary: This is based in the 2k3 universe but their parents were taken in and taught by Splinter, and the parents obviously went on to have their babies. This does involve oc's including Samie, surprisingly. This is rated M just in case because of the amount of violence. I just hopw you guys enjoy reading this :)


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

a/n: Had another bright idea. I feel as though everything I've been writing lately hasn't been very well written at all so I'm kind of hoping that this is going to be the thing that breaks me out of it. This is a bit of a different one where the turtles birth parents were mutated into teenage turtles and had five kids, who grew up with Splinter as their grandfather and obvs their parents as well. I'm kinda also making this first chapter up as I go along but just go with it as this is where most of the plot for the rest of the story will be initiated. The word for this chapter is Velociraptor. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

The eggs had just hatched and their parents were standing over the new borns. There were five of them. "Babe we still have to name them." The father a turtle with grey eyes and emerald green skin. His name was Tobias, or Toby for short. He was quite tall at nearly six feet. He looked down at the five infants with pride. "They are going to do us all proud." He stated. The mother of the five baby turtles watched her babies.  
"What names do we choose though?" She asked him. "I want their names to be as precious as they are."  
"How about we name the boys after Sensei's renaissance artists." Toby responded as he looked at his girlfriend. Her name was Betsy and she had olive green skin and brown hair and eyes. She was only around five foot seven, so around average height for a human.  
"I like that but what about our little girl. She needs a name too." Betsy stated.  
"I got it, we name the oldest Leonardo. The second Raphael. Our twins Donatello and Marianne. And the youngest Michelangelo."  
"I like the boys names, but not Marianne." Betsy commented. More names were tossed around one of them being Beatrice and another Pansy to name a couple. "How about Samantha then?" Toby smiled.  
"I like that. So we have Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Samantha and Michelangelo." He stated. "Come let's introduce them to Sensei."

They took the five babies into the small room where Splinter was mediating. "Enter. I see you have brought some special little ones in to visit their Grandpa this evening."  
"They hatched around thirty minutes ago and we have spent all that time arguing over names."  
"I see and do they have names now?" Splinter asked.  
"Of Course sensei they do." Toby responded and went through their names. Splinter smiled at the use of the renaissance artists for the boys.  
"I have a feeling that they will be brilliant ninja one day and do their entire family proud." Splinter stated holding up little Michelangelo who was already so alert. "They are all so adorable." He stated.

The turtles grew up relative comfort and trained in martial arts. By the time they were seven years old they were trained enough that they were moving on to more complicated katas with practice weapory. Donatello was having some trouble accepting a weapon with a blade. So he went to his father. "Dad." He stated. "I was wondering." Toby looked up from where he was polishing a katana sword.  
"What is son?" Toby stated putting the sword and tissue that he was polishing it with to the side beckoning over the small turtle.  
"Does being a ninja mean you have to hurt people?" Donnie asked. "Raphie said it does."  
"Donatello listen to me. Being a ninja means that you will only have to hurt people as a last resort. If you have no other choice." Toby sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, because of who and what we and the fact that humans can never understand us, there will definitely be times where you will have to defend your self and our family. Donatello I promise you this one thing, that you and your brother and sister are all going to do great things for this city."  
"Really, and will our training help us. I mean having a weapon could be really useful couldn't it?" The child stated.  
"Yes it can. And I think that I know the perfect weapon for you to carry." Toby said and they walked toward the other end of the dojo.

Toby reached into the cupboard. "Traditionally your sensei is supposed to give it to you. But I think that you're ready to receive it now."  
"Really Dad, what is it?" Don asked excited. Toby smiled and pulled out a six foot bo staff. "A staff. It's so simple, it's brilliant."  
"How about I grab another and I show you some of the basics with this thing." Toby suggested and they trained together.

After dinner Betsy and Toby asked who wanted to go for a walk. Only Donnie said that he wanted to and ran to grab his parents hands. "Be careful out there. I am sure I seen some work being done on the tunnels while out scavenging with Leonardo." Splinter warned them for a good reason. He had a bad feeling about this.  
"We will sensei." Betsy stated. "You kids behave for your grandfather. And boys that means no picking on your sister." She warned.  
"I'm not, honest." Raph stated letting go of Sam's arm to which she began rubbing it.  
"Daddy, Raphie hurt me." Sam complained.  
"Raphael, I warned you at dinner not to annoy the twins." Toby stated. He kissed Sam on the head. "I'll be back soon princess."

The walk was going fine. Donnie was running ahead not daring to splash into the tunnel water the way Raph and Mikey would have. "Mom, Dad what was that?" He questioned when he heard a boom.  
"That sounds a bit too close to the lair." Betsy stated.  
"Maybe we should check it out?" Toby stated.  
"How about taking Donatello home first." Another boom sounded causing Donnie to run to his father's side.  
"Bests, I don't think we have the time for that." Toby stated. "Donnie, we need you to do exactly what you are told to."

They silently walked through the tunnels toward where the blasts were. They came to a drop of about forty feet after about five minutes of walking. It wasn't too hard. "Why would they want to blow up the sewers? It doesn't make any sense." Betsy commented.  
"To make more room." Don answered. "Maybe they ran out of room on the surface and had to blow up the sewers to make more."  
"I knew bringing you along was a good idea." Toby stated. "You need to stay here and hold this rope for us."  
"You brought rope on a walk?" Don asked.  
"Ninja always have to be prepared son." Betsy told him. "We'll be back before you know it my little genius." She stated and handed him the rope. "Don't let go whatever you do."

Carefully and fearful of any other explosions the parents scaled down the wall. Donnie watched them from the top holding the rope in his hands as though he would never let go.

They reached the bottom without anything else going off but just as they did another explosion went off right beside the parents. Don watched in horror as the part of the wall that his parents were standing at moments before exploded without warning. "Mom, Dad!" He yelled loudly. Don instantly tied the rope off around a nearby rock and went to scale the wall.

He got about half way down when he seen that the rope was blasted in two. Deciding that there was no other option he jumped down the last twenty or so feet. He landed badly on his arm but ignored the pain as best he could and scrambled to move the rocks out the way. "Mom, Dad where are you?" He asked beginning to get scared. He managed to move enough rocks to find his mother's face.  
"Mom, I'm going to get you both out."  
"No Donnie, I need you to go and get help. Your father was badly hurt and we need sensei's expertise." Betsy stated. "I love you baby. Donatello look out." Don turned around to see a group of men surrounding him. Donnie had never seen humans before but he knew they scared him.  
"Grab that brat. Stockman could use him in his experiments." One of the human men stated.

Instead of allowing himself to be caught Donnie used his training to try and get free. He had to use every skill that he was taught so far as his mother watched from the rocks. He had to get help and knew that these humans weren't going to help him.

Eventually Donnie stumbled into the lair. He was tired and his ear hadn't stopped ringing since the last explosion. "Donatello, where are your parents?" Splinter asked upon seeing the child enter injured and shaking with fright.  
"Explosions, forty foot drop. They made it to the bottom, trapped under rocks. Grandpa you have to help them. Dad's hurt."  
"Do you think you can show us where they are, after we fix you up?" Splinter asked. Don nodded.

Splinter had to get all of the turtle kids to help. This time they were all willing to go for it. "Grandpa, I can't hear out of my left ear." Don stated loudly, and was seeming calm about it.  
"Leonardo, Raphael and Samantha come with me." Splinter ordered as they reached the drop.  
"Grandpa there are humans down there."  
"Wow, you saw a human?" Mikey asked awestruck.  
"They were scary. Wanted to experiment on me. But I fought them off." Don stated proudly. As Splinter attached some safety equipment to himself and the other three kids.  
"Well done Donatello. Stay here with Michelangelo." Splinter nodded to the other three who shimmied down the rope after him.

Down at the bottom of the drop there was a pile of rocks. "Sensei!" Betsy called out. "Hurry! Thank god Donatello done it." She stated.  
"Where is Tobias?" Splinter asked concerned.  
"He's hurt so am I. I don't know how bad it is."  
"Don't worry Mom we're gonna get you out." Raph stated trying to be brave. "Guys help me move the rocks." Raph stated and the kids and Splinter began to move the rocks.

Half an hour later both parents were free enough that they could be lifted to safety. It was one of the reasons Splinter had brought safety gear with him so that they could pull both parents up.  
"Is Daddy going to be alright Mommy?" Sam asked as she seen the state of his shell. It looked as though it had been crushed under the rocks. Thankfully he hadn't stopped breathing yet.  
"I believe that your Dad is badly hurt baby. But he's tough okay." Betsy answered not giving her a full answer.

As quickly and carefully as possible they worked at getting them both connect to the safty gear and hauled out safety. It took another hour of slowly pulling to get them freed and very carefully the family set off home.

When they got there they began work immediately, or rather Splinter did. The turtle kids had to go to bed. Suffice it to say none of them really slept that night. Don was complaining of a sore head, so they spent a lot of time trying to keep him awake. But eventually all five of them fell asleep. Splinter had peered through the door and immediately took Donnie out of the bedroom they shared and to the small infirmary that they were sent to when hurt, mindful of the child's broken arm.

He slept right through to the morning. The other kids had thought the worst had happened and came out searching for their brother.  
"Grandpa, Donnie's gone. We are so sorry, we didn't want him to sleep like you told us." Leo called out as he ran towards his grandfather who chuckled.  
"Now children, your brother is just fine. He is asleep in the infirmary as are your parents. You can see Donatello and your mother in a little bit." Splinter explained. "Wait here while I take them some breakfast to your mother and brother."  
"What about Dad?" Mikey asked innocently.  
"No Michelangelo, your father will be sleeping for a while." Splinter said as he lifted a tray in either hand and left toward the infirmary.

Later on the kids were allowed to go into the infirmary to see Donnie and Besty. There was a curtain placed in the room and the children were wondering what was behind it. Their mother was in the bed beside the curtain. "Hello my babies." She stated and the kids stopped dead. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and her leg was in a splint there was also a bandage covering her plastron.  
"Mom you're alive." Mikey cried out ecstatically as he ran to hug his mom. She winced in pain a little. "Sorry Mom I didn't mean to hurt you." He stated.  
"It's alright my funny little man." Betsy stated. "I'll recover, as will Donatello."  
"What about our Dad?" Sam asked. "He's gonna get better too." She said and jumped up on Donnie's bed almost falling off again.  
"Yeah, Dad's strong and he's gonna make it." Don said sitting up a little.  
"I think that's quite enough for one day. Come on little ones it's time for your lessons." Splinter interjected.  
"Can I still do lessons?" Don asked. "I promise I won't write with my broken hand I'll use the other one."  
"Donatello you will wait until you are fully recovered before continuing lessons." Splinter stated as he lead the other four out of the room.  
"Don't worry Donnie, I'll bring some in for you next time." Sam whispered as she too left.

Three weeks later Toby woke up on his own only to discover that he was paralysed. By this time Donatello and Betsy were healed. (Other than Donnie's ear he was still half deaf.) The kids managed to find an old banged up wheelchair. It took a while for everyone to get used to Toby's condition and in the end he had to stop using the katana he had had with him since before the kids were born.

Three years later when the kids were all ten. There was a ceremony where they received the weapons. Leonardo being the oldest and the chosen leader received the same katana that his father once used. Leo stepped forward with pride. "Leonardo, you shoulder the responsibility of leading your brothers and sister into battle. And the katana sword is the sword of learders. They were once my swords. So you also have the responsibility of taking as much care of him as I once did."  
"Thank you father." Leo stated and took the swords off of him. Raphael went next and was happy to be given a brand new pair of sai, that weren't only practice sai. The twins were next and were given a six foot long bo staff each Donnie's was purple and Sam's was yellow. Lastly Michelangelo was given a nice new set of nunchucks that were wrapped in orange to practice with.

They continued training with and without their weapons. Splinter had to work harder on Donatello's balance since the inner ear is directly linked to balance and he was still deaf in one ear. He never forgot the moment he almost seen his parents die and probably the most worried about them if they left the lair for any reason.


End file.
